


Fun Times in the Library

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Yasha decides that both her and Beau need to try out something fun in the library.  Both also get to learn something else about Beau that neither of them knew.  Though one is embarrassed by it, while the other plans on more sex later because of it.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Fun Times in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt that I managed to get done! I didn't know where I wanted to take this, until I got the brillant idea of doing something in one of the library Archives of the Cobalt Soul. The rest followed after.
> 
> Here is the prompt that was submitted:  
> "Beau squirting all over Yasha’s face and getting embarrassed?”
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much loved~!

Beau knew she shouldn’t be doing this. Every part of her brain that wasn’t drowning in just pleasure and arousal warned her of just how bad of an idea this was. If they got caught, she was sure she would be stripped of her rank as Expositor and probably kicked out of the Cobalt Soul.

However, it was hard to want to be anywhere else right now as Yasha continued to eat her out with the hunger of a starving man.

Beau was leaning all her weight against one of the many bookcases in a very secluded corner of the Valley Archive. Of course, nowhere was completely deserted here, but there was some peace and space given to the members of the Mighty Nein. Or, at least the ones she was with. She also actually had been looking for a book about a subject she wanted to research a little more when Yasha found her.

There hadn’t been any sneaking from the barbarian, but Beau knew why she had come over the moment the other’s hands were holding her hips and hot breath murmuring against her ear.

“Keep quiet and let me have a taste here.”

Beau barely bit back the moan at such a voice, nodding her head rapidly in agreement. Yasha then turned her around to face away from the books and grinned at her. That very same grin that made the monk weak in the knees and letting out the smallest breathy groan. She then watched the other woman kneel down in front of her, tugging down her pants as she moved and revealing herself to Yasha or anyone that would walk by at any moment.

Her knowledgeable side said that this was a bad idea for so many reasons that the list could be alphabetized and ranked by threat levels.

Her horny libido side said that she needed Yasha’s tongue in her _now_.

The cold air between her legs, added with the touches and just the thoughts of what they were doing right now, made Beau shiver and stomach clench. She tried to push her legs further apart, though it was hard with her pants around her ankles. 

Not that that appeared to stop Yasha, who’s hands slipped behind and grabbed Beau’s ass. That made her moan again, and soon she pressed her balled fist against her mouth to keep her quiet. Then she felt the hot breath against her labia lips, sending even more shivers racking through her body and making her even more aroused.

This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea. This was-

“Hurry up, Yasha,” Beau moaned out weakly, groaning as the barbarian licked just barely between her labia lips.

Yasha didn’t stop there, however. While Beau’s other hand gripped her hair, nearly pulling it out at the roots -which felt arousing as well for her-, her lips pressed against the sensitive folds between the monk’s legs. Her tongue pressed and slipped between them, wettening and collecting the delicious wetness that was starting to grow as well. After teasing her clit, she moved lower to really get the other going and have her climax without waiting too long -and for them not to be caught as per Beau’s plead.

Her tongue licked and teased the other’s labia lips, making her shiver and squirm against her face pressed between Beau’s legs. What she wouldn’t give to have those strong legs wrapped around her neck as she held her up. But there was always time later for that. Yasha then began to move her tongue lower, flicking it around the other’s entrance and sometimes darting in to swirl around the inner warmth that really made Beau make noises.

Even the small ones that sounded so cute to hear and the soft, breathy moans too. Both were a delight, given that Beau would clench her fingers harder in Yasha’s hair too.

But once she had made it to the other’s pussy, Yasha went to work. Besides, she had been aroused and eager for this the moment that time dragged on too long in the Archives. Beau and Caleb spent so long in here, and Yasha couldn’t really find anything interesting. At least not as interesting as having sex with Beauregard.

Speaking of, Yasha plunged her tongue into Beau’s pussy, thrusting inside of it as though it was one of her fingers. That really got the monk gasping. Yasha felt the other almost trying to push higher up on the bookcase, as to escape from her mouth. But she wouldn’t be able to.

Oh no, Yasha wanted to make sure Beau _really_ enjoyed her time here.

As she leaned her head back, lips and chin glistening wet now, she told Beau in a low voice, “Touch yourself.” It was like before, a demand to not disobey.

Beau mewled weakly and lowered her balled hand from her mouth to do just that. Her fingers rubbed against her clit, making her moan now, especially when Yasha pressed her face back between her legs. Both sensations left her without any other thought but to the rising climax. She wouldn’t last long, given how sudden this started _and_ how much Yasha was eating her out. Not that that was a bad thing either, given _where_ they were at either.

After feeling one of Yasha’s hands move closer and thrust in a finger along with her tongue, Beau couldn’t fight down the gasps that left her mouth every time one of those two pressed against a bundle of sensitive nerves. Then again, everything felt super sensitive too now.

She chased after her climax while rubbing herself, thinking how they must look. Her back pressed against the bookcases, pants around her ankles, and Yasha eating her out like there was a feast between her legs.

Oh, she couldn’t _wait_ to pay her back later!

But, for now, she still hadn’t climaxed yet.

Beau was close; she knew that. She could feel it in how hard her heart was beating and how every nerve seemed to be on fire. But she was _so_ close, not yet over that edge. Her fingers moved faster against her clit, trying to get herself to climax with Yasha’s tongue inside of her.

Yasha apparently had a different thought about that, moving her face away while pushing two fingers deep inside of Beau instead. “I think you are enjoying the thrill of getting caught if you haven’t come already, _Beau_.” She earned a fierce head shake from Beau, who started to grind her hips down harder on those fingers while still getting herself off.

Beau gasped, feeling her chest jump as she was almost _there_ , breathing out, “I-I’m close Yasha…” 

She could feel that build-up, so close to release. Yasha didn’t stop, and neither did she. The barbarian did also lick Beau once more, sometimes teasing the fingers Beau had rubbing her clit.

All of that combined led to the monk _finally_ climaxing. Her whole body seized up and then shook as she orgasmed. Of course, there was also another, peculiar feeling as well that her body was doing and that she couldn’t stop. It felt like she was climaxing but also…

Beau looked down and watched as Yasha’s face was sprayed on by juices from Beau. It wasn’t piss, but it felt similar to the feeling. She watched in some horror, realizing belatedly what she was doing. She just never realized she could squirt before.

And Yasha, she looked as though she was so pleased to have her face covered in wetness from Beau. The barbarian even licked her lips and grinned up at her.

“I didn’t know you could do that, Beau.”

“I-I didn’t either,” Beau shakily got out, swallowing hard before coming to some of her senses, “But let’s not waste any more time like this _here_.”

“Agreed.” Yasha then stood up, pulling up Beau’s pants as she did. Of course, once she was at full height, she gave the other a smirk. “Though I can’t wait to make you do that again and again when we get somewhere more private.”

The way she said it made Beau shiver in anticipation and want to leave right then and there so that they could for the rest of the day. It wouldn’t be a total waste, at least not to either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
